OOC Channel
by Charles Oberonn
Summary: What if A Channel's characters was just a bit deeper, slightly less happy, a bit more mean? What if instead of the good ol' loveliness, the story would be a little dark? Probably shuld've been rated M, but I digress.


**I don't own A Channel or any of its character.**

**Warning: This might be a little dark for a T rate but I still don't think it's fitting enough for an M, I'll say whenever there's something a bit M in the story, so don't worry.**

OOC Channel**  
><strong>

**Zer0**

"Hey, Yuuko…" the dark orange haired girl said while wiping her glasses. "I have an idea."

"It's isn't about _that_, right? Because I'm sorry but my answer is final." Her sexy friend replied and waved her arms in regression, her face blushing.

Nagi's face blushed as well when Yuuko mentioned the previous week confession she made to the big breasted girl.

"No, I won't you out again; I'm fine with only one rejection, thank you." Nagi said and seemed a bit angry at Yuuko's rudeness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Yuuko said embarrassed and ashamed "So what is it about?" she tried to turn the subject away, Nagi noticed that but followed along.

"We'll check something." Nagi put her glasses back on and smiled viciously.

Yuuko didn't like that smile, but she wanted to appease the friend she angered so she obliged to her idea. ''Check what?"

"We'll check how much Tooru loves Run."

A week earlier Tooru confessed to her strange friend in a romantic and a bit teary kiss at the school hall just before the four went home. Right after that they left their two friends and went to a karaoke and a burger fizzy dinner for their first date.

This extremely successful confession followed by a loveable relationship inspired Nagi's confession to Yuuko two days later.

But when Tooru's confession to Run made the two kiss frequently (though not as much as Yutaka and Miho, the couple who inspired Tooru to confess in the first place), Nagi's confession ended with the two friends in an awkward position of silence until Run and Tooru interrupted and made them friends again (though the second confession remained secret between the confessor and the confessed).

"How?" Yuuko was a bit more relaxed with something more romantic than evil came out of Nagi's mouth. She made a little awkward smile with her eyes closed.

"Are we going to ask her question about to Run, or maybe tell her Run is about give her a present or…?" the long black haired girl asked more excited.

"You'll see." Nagi waved her finger to tell Yuuko to be patient.

**~~X~~**

The final bell rang to the 2nd year class to finish school, Tooru and 1st year students have already finished an hour ago but Tooru was still in the school waiting for her old-new girlfriend.

She blushed from the term as she waited and looked around to see nobody was looking, she sighed in relief when she didn't see anyone.

She of course didn't see the weird-ass school nurse who stood around the corner thinking to himself "good work, Uni-Chan!" just before getting caught by a certain poetry loving teacher.

The door finally opened up and the class rushed outside in the happiness of the day's end.

Tooru saw familiar faces exiting the room, two of the three people she was expecting to see were there, with the one she wanted to see most absent.

"Where's Run?" she asked with a little bit darker tone, with her fear of a guy stealing her Run away growing more and more every second after since started dating.

"She's in the restroom." Nagi said and stretched.

"I was waiting here forty five minutes, I would have seen her." Tooru said and took a peek into the empty classroom to make sure no one was there. She couldn't see anyone, especially no one male, she had her bat ready anyway.

"Maybe you missed her." The glasses girl said.

"No, I didn't."

"Maybe you just looked away." Yuuko said, her tone wasn't as excited as before, she wasn't sure what Nagi's trying to achieve with this.

"She would have seen me." Tooru insisted.

"Run getting distracted really easy, maybe she missed you." Yuuko answered.

"Or maybe there's something else." Nagi said and turned her head down.

"Huh?" asked both Tooru and Yuuko gasped simultaneously.

"There's a very good reason why she should… … … …" Nagi said and stopped for effect.

"Should what?" Yuuko asked alarmed.

"Run wouldn't avoid me." Tooru completed her sentence and her hand tightened around her bat, she looked around again, in and out the classroom for her lost girlfriend.

"Tooru," Nagi said, Yuuko remained silent.

"Run wouldn't avoid me!" Tooru said, her tiny low voice rising higher.

"Run wanna break up." Nagi said, Tooru stared at her with anger and swung the bat in the air.

"No, she's not." She tried to took a big breath and relax but Nagi's next sentence made her gasped.

"She only sees you as a friend."

Tooru looked at Nagi, it was a late afternoon hour and they were the last to leave the school, nobody would hear her, she can cry.

And she did. She didn't believe Nagi, but she couldn't do anything but crying to her words.

"No she's not, we're dating, and we're a couple." her tears brought a tiny rise to the edges of Nagi's mouth, though her eyes were teary too, even before Tooru began to cry.

"What exactly do you do as a couple?" Nagi asked, but it was rhetorical, and she answered it herself.

"You go on dates in karaoke and restaurants; you go on to each other's house and sleep in the same bed." she said, Yuuko began to cry too.

"And what did you do before you were a couple?" Nagi asked, again rhetorical.

"You went on hang out in karaoke and restaurants, you visit each other and you have sleepovers. It seems the only thing different is you're not giving it stupid names now." She answered this too.

Tooru began to cry audibly, she wanted Run to be there, to prove Nagi's wrong. She felt pain realizing the similarities in what they did before and after that confession that… kiss.

The short girl with the short hair remembered the moments of bliss in her kisses, moments of released feelings trapped inside for years.

"We **kiss!**" she screamed, proving Nagi's wrong in her words, but Nagi simply replied like she did before.

"And that's the problem Run have." Nagi said and moved a lock of dark orange hair off her glasses. Yuuko just stepped back whimpering and crying, she felt like it was her own fault, she maddened her best friend.

Tooru die hard scream went down and her excitement turned back into weeping.

"She's fine with you too getting closer and getting to be more with each other, making up for the lost time you didn't have last year, but the kissing making her feel… how to call it?" Nagi said and stopped. Tooru cried another audible whimper.

"She would probably tell you she don't want to ruin your friendship, or that her parents aren't approving, but in reality…" she stopped again.

"She doesn't like the kissing, and she doesn't like you calling her your girlfriend, because it makes her feel gay." Nagi said, there was silence for a whole minute, than Tooru spoke.

"She is-"

"She's not a lesbian, she's not like you." Nagi said harshly.

"She's not the type to fall in love with her same sex friends." Nagi said with her eyes getting more teary, the crying began to show up in her voice, she looked aside at Yuuko, who cried as well, understanding how this is also about her.

"She will have a boyfriend, and a husband, and even so you might be closer to her than him, you'll never have that kind of closeness he have, the kind you want." Nagi said and alternated looking at both the other girls.

Another silence, even longer.

**~~X~~**

"Where is she?" Tooru asked crying.

"Inside the classroom, hiding from you." Yuuko said, she didn't know anymore what story was true and whether or not Nagi was lying.

At the cue, the crazy girl with the crazier haircut skipped out of the classroom with a smile on her face.

"Run-Chan!" Tooru ran as fast as she could, dropping the bat she wanted to smash Nagi's face with on the ground.

"Huh?" she got confused as her lover rushed towards her in speed, crushing her with a hug.

"Tooru, you waited for me, I was hiding." She said with the same unreal tone.

"Run-Chan! I'm so sorry!" Tooru shouted and cried, tears rolling down and down in chaos.

"For what?" the blond asked.

In the background, the glasses girl got closer and closer to her friend and grabbed her hand. Yuuko didn't notice and watched Run's and Tooru's inevitable break up while in tears.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you! Forced you into this thing!" Tooru kept shouting and weeping.

"That's ok, I'm don't mind getting forced into the school's walls. They're pretty soft." The blond giggled.

Tooru couldn't resist laughing as well to her still girlfriend's joke, but that only made her sadder.

"Is there something I can do for you, so we'll be ok?" Tooru asked crying but not screaming.

"Ummm… let me think… no, nothing I want." Run said, Tooru's heart ached in force.

"Can I… can I…" Tooru was choked up and couldn't say it.

"Can you… what?" Run asked.

"Can I get one last kiss?" Tooru whimpered another cry.

She was surprised as she rose up an extra few centimeters by Run and head was pulled in to Run's.

Their lips were pressed together in unison and Run probed her mouth with a gentle poke of her tongue, Tooru was too shocked to give up.

"Tooru!" Run pulled out to her girlfriend's disappointment and shock. "It's not fair you give me a kiss limitation of one per day and then not even kiss back!" she poked her cheek in annoyance and childishness.

"But, that's supposed to be…" Tooru was confused as her feet came back to the ground.

"Isn't it my last kiss…" Tooru didn't get it.

"You can't blame me for that, it was your idea…" Run complained.

"But you're the one who don't like them…" Tooru felt dizzy.

"I love them!" Run said and gave Tooru another peck of the lips.

"But our break up."

"You're breaking up with me?" Run asked miserably.

"You are the one breaking up with me!" Tooru said more confident though she still didn't understand what was going on.

"Huh?" Run's eyes looked empty as she asked that.

Eventually they explained each other the misunderstanding.

**~~X~~**

"You lied…" Yuuko said with an unpleased look in her eyes as she looked at the two lovers explaining each other the events.

"It's only to show you our true love has no gender." Nagi held Yuuko's hand and leaned against her shoulder with her nose slightly brushing against the black haired girl's breast.

Buy Yuuko let go, leaving Nagi to stumble a little.

"Yuuko?" she asked and saw her loved one walk away.

**~~X~~**

After a bit of explaining the two were entangled in a passionate kiss that lasted long after the other two girls were gone.

Tooru's eyes were closed and little bit of tears snuck through her eyelashes.

Run opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend's tiny pearl like tears.

She blushed and her kiss became more passionate to those beautiful gems in Tooru's eyes.

That when she came to a realization.

_Tooru is really cute when she cries_

_I have to make her cry again, sometime._


End file.
